


I Don't Wanna Lose You

by wheesus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, happy birthday to the woman who stole my breath, happysanaday, i'll add tags with each ship added, short drabbles to celebrate the most attractive woman in the universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesus/pseuds/wheesus
Summary: i'm sorry i got murdered by finals and only now am i able to keep going with this. they are short but i hope you guys enjoy them.





	1. "it may seem weird" - Chaeyoung

Chaeyoung trips on air, red coloring her cheeks. Her grin is wide but nevertheless shy. Sana pretends that she didn’t see her coming into the room, clutching something in her hands. 

From the corner of her eyes, Sana could see that Chaeyoung is biting down her lip, and she feels sorry for the abused skin.

She continues playing on her phone, thinking that since it is her birthday, she might as well entertain both of them a bit. 

A timid cough breaks through the silence, but Sana still doesn’t look up, her head buried in the little screen.

 

“Sana,” Chaeyoung starts, catching the older girl’s attention.

“Oh, Chaeyoung-ie! I didn’t see you come in.” Sana chirps, all giggles. Chaeyoung refrains from rolling her eyes, and with all the courage she musters in her small body, she speaks up again.

 

“Uh, here- uh, this is for you.  _ Happy birthday _ , Sana.” She pushes forward, handing the little box to the older girl, before pressing a rushed kiss to her cheek and sprinting out of the room.

 

“Thank you, Chaeng!” Sana screams over the thumping sound of her beating heart. 


	2. "fluttering heart" - Jihyo

Jihyo pulls her into an empty waiting room down the hallway. She could hear the noise coming from the hustle at the other side of the closed door, but once she looks into the younger girl’s eyes, everything becomes white noise, background music.

 

“Why did you bring me into here?” Sana asks innocently. She bats her eyelashes, unintentionally, and for some reason, Jihyo’s cheeks heat up. But Jihyo is a leader, and such a move shouldn’t work on her, if only Sana didn’t look at her like she hangs the stars up her night sky. If only Sana weren’t her girlfriend. 

 

Jihyo leans closer, tiptoes, and presses a kiss against Sana’s lips. It’s chaste and gentle, but Sana still feels every emotion that runs in Jihyo’s blood for her. 

 

“ _ Happy birthday _ , love. I’ll give you your gift when we go back to Korea.” Jihyo smiles tenderly at her, and Sana thinks, that despite the busy schedule and the mess they are in, she wouldn’t have it any other way. 


	3. "i can't hide my heart" - Jeongyeon

Jeongyeon and Sana simply are not the perfect match. Sana is more on Momo’s side of the spectrum: messy. To top it off, she just so happens to be one of the clumsiest people on earth, if not the clumsiest person on earth.

Jeongyeon admires her though; how cheerful she is; how hyper she gets about the simplest things; the smile that adorns her face for the smallest actions such as holding her hand or even smiling her way. She admires the way Sana appreciates life, and brightens the day for everyone else around her. 

Jeongyeon adores the ring of Sana’s voice, the ever shining tinkle in her eyes. She can deny it all she wants, but warmth spreads across her chest and all over her body, whenever Sana is being her clingy-bubbly self. 

She watches Sana from across the room: hair up in a loose ponytail, round specs resting on the bridge of her nose, pink tongue cutely tucked between her teeth (a sign of full concentration) as she helps one of the youngest members with her japanese.

 

“Minatozaki!” She calls, and Sana looks up, eyes anticipating.

“Welcome to the club,” Jeongyeon adds with a snicker.

“Thank you, captain.” The birthday girl salutes, before going back to whatever she was explaining before Jeongyeon interrupted her. 

 

She walks up to the dining table, where Sana is, and sets a box that’s neatly wrapped with a red bow. 

“ _ Happy birthday _ , Minatozaki.” 


	4. Serenity - Nayeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i got murdered by finals and only now am i able to keep going with this. they are short but i hope you guys enjoy them.

A tap on her shoulder makes her turn around. Nayeon greets her with the biggest grin on her face; her bunny teeth are showing and her eyes are crinkled at the corners. Sana smiles too.

The van relentlessly runs through the night, from the venue they were at to the airport.

The rushing lamp posts cast their orange light on their tired faces, but Sana still looks as ethereal as ever, and Nayeon looks no less gorgeous than her.

 

“Birthday girl,” Nayeon comments, sleepily dragging the words out of her mouth.

“That’s me,” Sana giggles, hushed, not to wake up the other 2 members in the van trying to catch whatever bit of sleep they could get before their flight.

  
  


“You’re beautiful,” Nayeon whispers making the younger girl blush. She leans closer, her perfume invading Sana’s senses, making her sway a little.

The kiss she presses to Sana’s cheek is soft and calming, makes the birthday girl close her eyes to relish the feeling (as sleep takes over).

 

“ _ Happy birthday _ , Sana.”


	5. "No irony" - Dahyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at updating.

Dahyun doesn't knock. She walks in with a red blush on her pale cheeks that matches the red bow wrapping the little box she's holding.

 

Sana is laying in bed, ready to fall asleep, but now that Dahyun is there, she's fully awake.

"My Dubu," she coaxes, "you got your favorite unnie a birthday gift?"

"Of course, silly; it's your birthday." Dahyun pokes her cheek playfully, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

 

" _Happy birthday_ , goddess."


End file.
